The Hilarious Tales of Green Abbott and Blue Costello
by Pinkie Diane and Surprise Pie
Summary: Join Green, Blue, Red, Vio, Shadow and friends as they dove into the world of comedy! Based off of many Abbott and Costello comedy acts that I have been watching lately. Mainly about Green and Blue. Chapter 2 up: Green and Blue talk about the baseball team Blue is going to start playing for. But they cant decide Who's on First. T cause then you should know about Abbott and Costello
1. Hey, You Got Two Tens for a Five, Blue?

_**Two Tens for a Five**_

_**by Abbott and Costello**_

_**Staring Green Link as Abbott and Blue Link as Costello**_

* * *

It was a nice day in Hyrule. The sun was shinning, and the sky was a beautiful baby blue. The perfect day for the release of the hottest must-see movie; The Avengers. And the Four Links weren't going to miss it for the world.

It was, however, inevitable that Green and Blue would find anything to argue about, even on such a perfect day. Red and Vio watched on the sidelines as the event unfolded.

"Hey, Blue, hand us the money." Green said to his over confident counterpart. Blue handed Green and the other Links their Rupee bags that he had been asked to hold for them. Green checked his money, and a small smile flashed across his face before he spoke.

"Blue, I think you might have given me too much money by mistake. It's not gonna cost this much."

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me, princess," Blue countered, "But your the one who asked me to hold the money."

Vio smirked. He knew exactly where this was going. Red watched with interest. Green rolled his eyes and said, "At least give me some change. You got two tens for a five?"

"Yeah. Here." They made the exchange, Blue unaware of the fact that he had been doped.  
He did, however, begin to count his change, to make sure he did have money for the movie.

Green started a conversation with Red about how awesome the movie was going to be, but Blue interrupted them.

"Wait a minute. Wait just a minute."

Green snickered. "Whats wrong?"

"Fifteen rupees just went south."

"Your point being..." Green said.

"You did a lot of your fast talking, you asked for two tens for a five, you got two tens for a five."

"That isn't a problem, is it?"

"No, but you got two tens for a five..." Blues voice cracked a little bit with anger.

"Alright, alright, here's your five, give me back my two tens."

Once again, they exchanged rupees, but Blue counted again. Just to be sure.

Green picked up his conversation with Red and Vio again when Blue's face filled with rage.

"WHERE IS IT?!"

"Where is what?" Green asked.

"Fine, here's two tens, give me a five." Blue and Green swapped money, then Blue laughed at Green for 'falling' for his 'trick'.

Green raised his eyebrows, trying the hardest he could not to laugh at Blue for being so stupid. "What?"

"You did it to me! An-" The smile wiped from Blue's face as he finally put two and two together.

"And I just did it..."


	2. Tell Me Who's on First Already, Green!

Please note that the following chapter is written in script format because it's harder to explain in normal format.

* * *

_**Who's on First**_

_**by Bud Abbott and Lou Costello  
**_

_**Staring Green Link as Abbott and Blue Link as Costello  
**_

Green: Well Blue, I'm going to New York with you. You know Bookie Harris, the Yankee's manager, gave me a job as coach for as long as you're on the team.

Blue: Look, Green, If your the coach, you must know all the players names.

Green: I certainly do.

Blue: Well you know I've never met the guys. So you'll have to tell me their names, and then I'll know who's playing on the team.

Green: Oh, I'll tell you their names, but you know it seems to me they give these ball players now-a-days very weird names.

Blue: You mean funny names?

Green: Strange names, pet names...like Dizzy Dean...

Blue: His brother Daffy

Green: Daffy Dean...

Blue: And their French cousin.

Green: French?

Blue: Goofe'

Green: Goofe' Dean. Well, let's see, we have on the bags, Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know is on third-

Blue: That's what I want to find out.

Green: I said, Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third-

Blue: Are you the manager?

Green: Yes.

Blue: You gonna be the coach too?

Green: Yes.

Blue: And you don't know the fellows' names.

Green: Well I should.

Blue: Well then who's on first?

Green: Yes.

Blue: I mean the fellow's name.

Green: Who.

Blue: The guy on first.

Green: Who.

Blue: The first baseman.

Green: Who.

Blue: The guy playing first.

Green: Who is on first!

Blue: I'm asking you who's on first.

Green: That's the man's name.

Blue: That's who's name?

Green: Yes.

Blue: Well, go ahead and tell me.

Green: That's it.

Blue: That's who?

Green: Yes.

*PAUSE*

Blue: Look, you gotta first baseman?

Green: Certainly.

Blue: Who's playing first?

Green: That's right.

Blue: When you pay off the first baseman every month, who gets the money?

Green: Every dollar of it. And why shouldn't he? The man's entitled to it.

Blue: All I'm trying to find out is the fellow's name on first base.

Green: Who.

Blue: The guy that gets...

Green: That's it.

Blue: Who gets the money?

Green: Yes. Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it.

Blue: Who's wife?

Green: Yes.

*PAUSE*

Green: What's wrong with that?

Blue: All I wanna know is when you sign up the first baseman, how does he sign his name?

Green: Who.

Blue: The guy.

Green: Who.

Blue: How does he sign...

Green: That's how he signs it.

Blue: Who?

Green: Yes.

PAUSE

Blue: All I'm trying to find out is what's the guy's name on first base.

Green: No. What is on second base.

Blue: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Green: Who's on first.

Blue: One base at a time!

Green: Well, don't change the players around.

Blue: I'm not changing nobody!

Green: Take it easy, buddy.

Blue: I'm only asking you, who's the guy on first base?

Green: That's right.

Blue: Ok.

Green: Alright.

*PAUSE*

Blue: What's the guy's name on first base?

Green: No. What is on second.

Blue: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Green: Who's on first.

Blue: I don't know.

Green: He's on third, we're not talking about him.

Blue: Now how did I get on third base?

Green: Why you mentioned his name.

Blue: If I mentioned the third baseman's name, who did I say is playing third?

Green: No. Who's playing first.

Blue: What's on base?

Green: What's on second.

Blue: I don't know.

Green: He's on third.

Blue: There I go, back on third again!

*PAUSE*

Blue: Would you just stay on third base and don't go off it.

Green: Alright, what do you want to know?

Blue: Now who's playing third base?

Green: Why do you insist on putting Who on third base?

Blue: What am I putting on third.

Green: No. What is on second.

Blue: You don't want who on second?

Green: Who is on first.

Blue: I don't know.

Together: Third base!

*PAUSE*

Blue: Look, you gotta outfield?

Green: Sure.

Blue: The left fielder's name?

Green: Why.

Blue: I dunno. I just thought I'd ask ya.

Green: Well, I just thought I'd tell ya.

Blue: Then tell me who's playing left field.

Green: Who's playing first.

Blue: I'm not...stay out of the infield! I want to know what's the guy's name in left field?

Green: No, What is on second.

Blue: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Green: Who's on first!

Blue: I don't know.

Together: Third base!

*PAUSE*

Blue: The left fielder's name?

Green: Why.

Blue: Because!

Green: Oh, he's center field.

*PAUSE*

Blue: Look, You gotta pitcher on this team?

Green: Sure.

Blue: The pitcher's name?

Green: Tomorrow.

Blue: You don't want to tell me today?

Green: I'm telling you now.

Blue: Then go ahead.

Green: Tomorrow!

Blue: What time?

Green: What time what?

Blue: What time tomorrow are you gonna tell me who's pitching?

Green: Now listen. Who is not pitching. Who is on-

Blue: I'll break your arm if you say who's on first! I want to know what's the pitcher's name?

Green: What's on second.

Blue: I don't know.

Together: Third base!

*PAUSE*

Blue: Gotta catcher?

Green: Yeah.

Blue: The catcher's name?

Green: Today.

Blue: Today, and tomorrow's pitching.

Green: Now you've got it.

Blue: All we got is a couple of days on the team.

*PAUSE*

Blue: You know I'm a catcher too.

Green: Yeah, I've seen you catching.

Blue: I get behind the plate to do some fancy catching, Tomorrow's pitching on my team and a heavy hitter gets up. Now the heavy hitter bunts the ball. When he bunts the ball, me, being a good catcher, I'm gonna throw the guy out at first. So I pick up the ball and throw it to who?

Green: Now that's the first thing you've said right.

Blue: I don't even know what I'm talking about!

*PAUSE*

Green: That's all you have to do.

Blue: Is to throw the ball to first base.

Green: Yes!

Blue: Now who's got it?

Green: Naturally.

*PAUSE*

Blue: Look, if I throw the ball to first base, somebody's gotta get it. Now who has it?

Green: Naturally.

Blue: Who?

Green: Naturally.

Blue: Naturally?

Green: Naturally.

Blue: So I pick up the ball and I throw it to Naturally.

Green: No you don't you throw the ball to Who.

Blue: Naturally.

Green: That's different.

Blue: That's what I said.

Green: Your not saying it...

Blue: I throw the ball to Naturally.

Green: You throw it to Who.

Blue: Naturally.

Green: That's it.

Blue: That's what I said!

Green: You ask me.

Blue: I throw the ball to who?

Green: Naturally.

Blue: Now you ask me.

Green: You throw the ball to Who?

Blue: Naturally.

Green: That's it.

Blue: Same as you! Same as YOU! I throw the ball to who. Whoever this is drops the ball and the guy runs to second. Who picks up the ball and throws it to What. What throws it to I Don't Know. I Don't Know throws it back to Tomorrow, a Triple play. Another guy gets up and hits a long fly ball to Because. Why? I don't know! He's on third, and I don't give a damn!

Green: What?

Blue: I said I don't give a damn!

Green: Oh, that's our shortstop. :)

* * *

In case you guys missed it, here is the lineup of the players:

First base: Who

Second Base: What

Third Base: I Don't Know

Left Field: Why

Center Field: Because

Pitcher: Tomorrow

Catcher: Today

Shortstop: I Don't Give a Damn

I know what your thinking: Who's playing right field? Can't you read? Who's not playing right field. Who is on First! (XD I had to say it) But seriously, if you read the part about Naturally, we can pretend he is Right Field.


End file.
